Clear refraction
by Rubyashes
Summary: This is a tale of kings, fierce battles, gallant warriors and unlocking hidden potentials. It is a tale of the new king cultivation program
1. Chapter 1

**The story starts soon after the end of air gear but is loosely connected to its events**

 **Air gear is owned by Ito 'oh great' ogure, I'm just a fan.**

Ch.1: A misty morning part 1.

A boy with white hair and green eyes of considerable height is standing in a blue room with a mic, looking at you, the reader, and talking.

" Saying my life is as tasteful and colorful as gruel would be an understatement. Everything is basically the same, boring and repetitive. It doesn't help that I only go to the same three places: apartment, part-time job, library, as in the words of that one song 'all around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces'. One day though, I was struck with a flash of inspiration, which was…" he said, using his right hand, which was not holding the mic, and gesturing to a screen that suddenly appeared to the right of him.

The screen flashed to life, making the screen white, then suddenly, it grows bigger and bigger until...

The youth wakes up with a jolt, blinking rapidly wondering what his dream was about.

He then says the first thing that comes to mind "I need a hobby."

The city library

The youth, now wearing a short black jacket, black jeans, and a yellow t-shirt, walks to the counter of the library and shows his I.D card, which bears the name Hikaru Taki, and walks over to a table with some books.

As he walks over to a table, someone bumps into him, making them drop their books in a classic scene found in most romance movies. But romance is not in the air as the mystery person just stands up, takes his book and leaves.

"Sorry." Hikaru says, trying to apologize as quietly as possible, but sees that the person just keeps walking and decides to forget about the situation and focus on the task at hand.

Dumping the books on the table was the easy part, which was still hard to do considering they were heavy and plentiful. The hard part is going through them and picking a good hobby.

Hikaru decides to go for gardening, but when he puts the book down another one catches his attention. Its title was 'A-T's for dummies.'

"I don't remember picking that up." Hikaru mumbled then realized what happened.

"The guy I bumped into must have dropped it," he said, slamming his left fist on top of his right palm "he must be getting into A-T's, I should find him and return this," Hikaru said, trying to move forward, but only achieving walking in place. He turned towards the book and a slight smile crept up his face " _but_ , since he hasn't come back for it, I guess I could flip through it."

He opens the book and hungrily reads through the pages, all the schematics and reference pictures attacking his eyes. He opens to a particular age and found a picture of flying day.

At seeing the picture of flying day, Hikaru remembered how he felt during the experience, the slight fear of falling, but at the same time the pure joy of endless freedom given by the sky, like it reached out a hand and pulled him out of his cage of grey into a world of color, even if it was only for a moment. As his resolve increased to greater heights as to what his new hobby should be, he found his picture.

"Hey, that's me." Hikaru said a bit too loudly, eliciting multiple shushes from everybody. "Ah, shush yourselves." He said with as much of an intimidating, yet calm voice as he could muster, eliciting even more gasps than shushes, making Hikaru smile and say "shush, people are trying to read".

He then moved as fast as he could to the reception desk to borrow the book. Moved is used instead of run because of Hikaru's peculiar movement style. It is achieved when he ducks his head down, leans slightly backward and strides quickly instead of taking normal running steps, which allows him to move quickly and effectively while dodging other people due to his lower half being much closer than his upper half.

Hikaru got there with the face of a kid who was just told he could have everything he wanted in the candy store and puts down the book with a hopeful smile.

The reception lady, who looked like a kind, female version of the stay puft man, was always ready to bring cheer and joy to the people who come to the library, and just by seeing his face she knew what he wanted.

"You have to be the only person who would still need that thing, it's so obsolete me just giving it to you completely would be a weight off my shoulders." She said with the attitude of a teacher trying to chastise their student but was secretly trying to hide a smile from the one that was creeping up his face.

"Can I really keep it." Hikaru said, his eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, now scram before I change my mind." She said with an air of finality.

As Hikaru was walking out, three people were watching him from the top of the library.

"So boss, what's so special about this one, is he some kind of master genius that's brimming with talent?" said the one on the right.

"Well, not so much talent as it is determination, at least from what I could gather from his eyes that blaze for purpose," the 'boss' said with a sage-like wisdom, then proceeded to ruin it by saying "also did you see the way he ran to the reception desk, slap some A-T's on him and he's probably like greased lightning going down a water slide filled with butter."

"Uh, sure," said the guy on the left "by the way, he's getting away." He said, pointing to the running figure of Hikaru growing smaller by the second.

"Then what are you doing here sharing recipes, after him!" the boss said, standing up.

The three storm riders started sprinting towards him, easily overtaking him and landing from the nearby buildings in front of him.

"Hey there brother, where do you think you're going?" The boss said in an ominous voice.

"Y-you're…," Hikaru says as the screen fades to black and minimizes to commentator Hikaru hitting the monitor with his mic.

"Eh, technical difficulties, tune in shortly for the continuation of the unraveling story." He said, going back to hitting the monitor with the end of the mic.

 **I'm not sure how well this will go, considering not many people really know air gear to my knowledge.**

 **But if there are people out there, I have high hopes this will work. And if it doesn't I guess I would be wrong.**

 **PS. Most of my uploads will either be really early or really late, and the next chapter new wave of UA will probably be the longest one I write (also I'm lazy) so bear with me.**

 **This is Rubyashes and I'm on fire.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: misty morning part 2

" _And,_ welcome back," commentator Hikaru said while standing close to the monitor, which was now covered in tape "where we last left off, I was confronted by three ruffians blocking my path," he said while gesturing to the screen, which showed an eight-bit Hikaru fighting three ruffians in a final fantasy style screen. "just after I had picked up a training book on A-T's," he said with the screen changing to a picture of the book 'A-T's for dummies' "and now we have caught up with the story, let's dive back in." He finished as the screen got bright and grew bigger again, engulfing the surrounding view with light until…

"Y-you're, umm…," Hikaru said, racking his brain for anyone who would talk to him.

"Don't worry, I'm-" the boss tried to explain who he was, but was cut off by Hikaru.

"the guy who bumped into me in the library, right?" Hikaru said with a flash of remembrance striking him.

"I guess you could put it that way, but I'm-" he tried to continue but was cut off again by Hikaru, who said

"Back for the book?" reached into his bag and pulled out the book.

"What? no, I'm already a professional at it. Anyway, if I've come for anything, it would have to be-" he said, trying to finish the sentence, but was cut off by Hikaru for the third time.

"Me, right?" Hikaru said, taking a defensive stance with caution in his eyes.

The boss, pretty pissed at this point from getting cut off repeatedly, snapped his fingers as his two cronies got beside Hikaru.

"It's rude to cut people off like that you know, but, in a way, I guess you're right." He said, snapping his fingers again, his two henchmen instantly going to grab his arms.

Hikaru, who knew this was going to happen, back stepped and spun around the side of one of them and started to sprint.

The boss opened his arms in an attempt to catch him, which Hikaru easily sidestepped behind him and kept running forward. Suddenly the boss smirked and did a roundhouse kick in the air, even though Hikaru was already out of his range.

Hikaru, feeling proud of himself for 'expertly dodging' them, looked back, only to get knocked down on his front by frigid winds.

Hikaru tried to get up but found that he was being held down by something heavy. He tried rolling over and the object slid off. The thing that was holding him down was a large slab of ice. Hikaru tried to run off again but found that he couldn't move due to his leg being literally frozen to the spot. He looked up with fear in his eyes as the three approached him. The boss then kicked the ice off his feet and helped him up.

The boss took off his helmet to reveal a handsome man with shocking blue eyes and a messy nest of pale crimson hair.

"That was some fancy running, my name is Shirogane, but everybody calls me Shiro." The boss said.

Hikaru, cautiously taking his hand, said "I know you meant dodging so I'll let the mistake slide this time, but what do you want?" Saying the last part with a bit of fear.

The henchman A said "We just wanted to know if you were going to buy A-T's so we could drive you."

But henchman B then whispered to A "But weren't we supposed to take him even if he said no?"

Henchman A just shushed him and went on talking to Hikaru.

"Well, we're buying them for you anyways, it's an offer you can't refuse." He said, a slight edge in his voice.

"See, we _were_ just going going to take him." Henchman B said, slightly annoyed he was shushed for being right.

Shirogane shut the both of them up and took over talking to the now more confused than scared Hikaru.

"Don't mind them, they're just exited to see a member of the new 'flying generation'."

"Flying generation? What's that?" Hikaru said, his visible confusing growing.

"Get in my car and I'll explain everything." Shirogane said, finally glad to use the bait to lure him in.

Hikaru, realizing there was no reason to say no, got in the car and allowed them to take him away.

As the car drives away the screen zooms out, revealing it is now a CRT as commentator Hikaru takes his mic from off set.

"What will happen to our brave hero now? Will he fight or will he fly? Sink or swim? I already know the answer because I lived through it. See you later everybody." Commentator Hikaru said before getting dragged offstage by Shirogane.

 **Hey guys, it's really nice to come back to this story, even though people probably just want to see the new wave of UA (My BNHA SYOC for anyone who doesn't know), but the overall plot of the story is getting pretty intense (Though I haven't even uploaded anything that hasn't been slice of life, tune in to that for something cool at some point in the process though) so I decided to have fun and write on this little project. Little disclaimer: for the sake of having fun on this fic I will throw out all common sense and prioritize cool factor and jokes over actual conflict 90% of the time, this fic is mostly to have a good time, so over the course of April-may 2019 I'll actively write for this fic, instead of passively writing for this and The new wave of UA. My name is Rubyashes and being popular to an average of like 70 people is actually insane.**

 **Shout out to DoctorWhoXX for letting me use his OC, the ice king Shirogane.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own air gear, that belongs to Ito 'Oh great!' Ogure.**

Chapter 3: Rainy revelations

"Hello again lovely viewers, I'm your host, Hikaru Taki, here to continue the story of kings. During the intermission, management said I wasn't allowed to spoil the story, so have fun on the edge of your seats." Commentator Hikaru said, looking like he just came out of the losing side of a brawl.

"Where we last left our hero, he entered a car with 3 random strangers, something he is still not proud of till this day, and went to buy A-T's with their money. Let us resume with our new TV." He finished, slapping the top of a CRT as the camera draws into it once again.

"Alright," Shirogane said, stepping out of the vehicle. "now that we're here let me recap what we discussed one more time."

"But we didn't discuss anything," Hikaru said, dragging himself out of the car. "we just kind of sat there awkwardly while I waited for you to say something."

Shiro, ignoring Hikaru completely, pressed on undeterred.

"The flying generation is a select group of people who adapted to and reacted the best to the events of flying day."

"Oh yeah," Hikaru remembered. "back then I was still bagging groceries, and just kind of took to the air when organizing the window goods outside the building, good times."

"We saw the footage of you, and with how you went about it we wouldn't be surprised if you were born with that knowledge and lived in the air your whole life, you were like a bird up there." Shiro complemented, obviously impressed.

"Stop flattering me, we're burning daylight and the rains finally stopped, lets get the wheel shoes." Hikaru replied, obviously not used to praise.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that," Henchman A said. "we actually have some A-T's made just for you, we didn't know what you'd like, so we just painted it the color of the sky and added some flames here and there and called it a day."

He handed over the A-T's, and Hikaru decided to just put them on and get this over with.

"It just stopped raining, but the leftover rainwater should give you enough momentum to actually learn how to use them." Shiro said, sounding as stern as a teacher, but looking a bit too excited to teach a member of the flying generation the ropes.

"what if I slip?" Hikaru asked cautiously.

"Then you stand up." Shiro said with finality.

"But what if I can't?" Hikaru asked fearfully.

"Then you stand up." Shiro said, showing that he refused to listen to reason.

Hikaru just sighed and listened to the orders Shiro barked at him, which he achieved pretty quickly, much to everyone's pleasure.

"Okay, I've shown you the ropes, now do whatever feels natural and you'll be peachy." The ice king said after being content with his progress.

Hikaru walked around in the A-T's for a few minutes so he wouldn't slip, but after a while he was too focused on the speed to remember the wet ground.

Hikaru's A-T hit the ground really hard, causing sparks, intriguing Shiro and his men.

"The flame road?" He commented "usually it's more vague, but his fire is pretty harsh, so we may yet see the mutation."

"Mutation?" Henchman B asked, confused.

Shiro cleared his throat before speaking again, happy to enlighten someone.

"The flying generation has been known to make the roads they ride undergo 'mutation'. A process in which one road merges with another to create a hybrid road of varying properties." He said, finishing with a flourish.

While Shiro was talking to his men Hikari was facing a big problem.

The sparks made by his A-T's were so hot that they were evaporating the water around the area, fogging up his view.

"Help!" He cried, drawing the attention of the others.

"Hit the brakes!" Shiro shouted at him after realizing what was going on.

"You didn't teach me that!" Hikaru shouted back.

Shiro's face turned as red as his hair when he realized his grim oversight.

He shook off his embarrassment when he realized Hikaru was still in danger.

"If you can't slow down just move faster!" He said as no other ideas came to mind.

"How's that going to help!" Hikaru shouted back, very scared for his safety.

"It will, I promise!" Shiro lied.

Hikaru was scared of crashing, but he braced himself and dashed at full speed in hopes to outrun the fog.

His eyes were closed for a while, but when he stopped hearing his A-T's hit the ground he panicked and opened them.

What he saw in that moment changed him forever. It was a world mirrored on the littlest water droplets, making the world look like it was diamond encrusted on all sides. He looked down and saw that he was riding on the mist, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

At first Hikaru was proud of himself, but that pride soon gave way to fear as he realized he wasn't touching the ground. In his panic his leg shot too far out and he fell down, tumbling a little.

Shiro and the other races towards him, pulling him to his feet.

"Are you okay!?" Shiro asked, worried.

"It was so clear" Hikaru mumbled.

"What?" Shiro said with a puzzled expression.

"When I was in the mist. I've never seen everything so clearly in my life Shiro. I was riding on the mist. On the mist!" Hikaru rambled.

"Is this that mutation thing boss?" Henchman B asked.

"I think it is, he's made a road." Shiro said, proud of Hikaru.

"I what?" The road maker in question asked.

"Hikaru Taki, it may be sudden, but I dub you the fog king of the mist road!" Shiro said, snapping his fingers, which prompted Henchman A to play the key item acquired theme on a trumpet he got from the trunk.

"What?" Hikaru said as the CRT turned off.

 **I don't really have much to say in this afterword, so I'll just ask you all to review and tell me what you lied and what you hated so that I can have a chance of becoming actually good at this.**


End file.
